d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciferan
The luciferans are a race of Strangers (extraplanar beings in the Dark Matter setting) which resemble demons. Very little is known about them, their history, culture or organization, other than they used to be in contact with the Elohim which now hunt them down fanatically. Luciferans have some access to advanced technology, which may have been stolen from the Elohim, but generally resort to human technology such as firearms. Luciferans have mastered the art of Enochian magic, a fact that invariably surprises those who expect such creatures to be diabolic in nature. Luciferans are described on page 216 and 217 of Alternity: Dark Matter and page 61 of the d20 Menace Manual. This version is truer to the original Alternity version than the Menace Manual version. Luciferan (Smart Ordinary 1/Charismatic Ordinary 1): CR 2; Medium Outsider (Extraplanar); HD 2d6+6, hp 13, Mas 16; Init +2, Spd 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (good); Def 14 (+2 Dex, +2 natural); BAB +0, Grap +0; Atk claw +0 melee (1d4) or small pistol +2 ranged (2d6); FS/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Enochian abilities, immolate; SQ body glow, darkvision 60 ft.; AL hatred of the Elohim, any; SV Fort +4, Ref +3, Will +2; AP 0, Rep +1; Str 10, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 17, Wis 12, Cha 16. Occupation: Dilettante (class skill: Intimidate) Skills: Bluff +8, Computer Use +7, Craft (chemical) +7, Decipher Script +7, Diplomacy +6, Disable Device +7, Intimidate +9, Investigate +7, Knowledge (arcane lore) +7, Knowledge (technology) +7, Repair +7, Tumble +3. Languages: Aramaic, Elohim, Luciferan and one other human language (all literate and spoken). Aramaic is an ancient Semitic language similar to Hebrew. Feats: Low Profile, Personal Firearms Proficiency. Body Glow (Su): A luciferan’s skin constantly emits a pale red glow that is imperceptible in lighted conditions, but the effect reduces any concealment the luciferan may have due to darkness by one step. Enochian Abilities (Su): at will-''light''; 3/day-white salamander. (As an attack action, a luciferan can summon an invisible white salamander, which heats up a five foot square, doing 1d6 damage per two levels Reflex save DC 14 half within the area of effect. As a move action, the white salamander can be moved once per round. The effect lasts two rounds. The save DC is Intelligence-based. The white salamander has one hit point but is immune to regular attacks and mundane energy attacks, but cold and magical attacks automatically destroy it. Other than its heat ability, the white salamander has no attacks of its own, does not occupy a square, and is too weak to effectively trip foes.) Immolation (Su): A luciferan can increase the glow from its skin into a raging inferno. The flame so generated deals 1d6 points of fire damage to any creature grappling with the luciferan. It also increases the damage of unarmed attacks by +1d6 fire damage. Skill Bonuses: A luciferan gains a +2 species bonus on Bluff and Intimidate checks. Ability Modifiers: Luciferans have +2 Dex, +4 Con, +2 Int, +2 Wis and +4 Cha. Category: D20 Modern CR 2 NPCs and Creatures Category: Dark Matter Category: Fiend